How Much We Had Changed
by Namikaze Inoue Orihime
Summary: Naruto comes back in the future with a whole-new personality. Summary sucks...
1. Chapter 1

_How Much We Had Changed_

**OH GOD DAMMIT….Where is my package….**

**Naruto: Hey author-lady…The readers are here…**

**Oh, Hi everyone! It's me again, Inoue! R&R!**

**Sasuke: At least give them a proper introduction before you search your parcel…**

**You! Do the disclaimer now!**

**Sasuke: Why should I?**

**I can kill you in the story!**

**Sasuke:*shudders* Namikaze Inoue Orihime doesn't own Naruto. Happy?  
XoX**

Normal POV

Exactly two years has passed since Naruto's sudden disappearance. The villagers are very happy they got 'rid' of him. That is until an ANBU captain became a jounin instructor. He wore a mask, and when Sakura and Sasuke opened it…..

Sakura said," Y-Yondaime?!" Naruto shook his head." Don't you remember Naruto?"

Sakura screeched. "Naruto?! How can you lose your whiskers?!" What came next surprises her. "I was technically dead until someone revives me. Why do you say Yondaime?" Sasuke almost fainted." Hello? Look at the mirror!" He just let out a cold, stoically calm voice." I know, I was just messing with you, Sasuke." When Ino, Hinata, and Tsunade came, they exclaimed," YONDAIME?!" .Naruto simply chuckled." Forgot Naruto?" .They gave the same expression Sakura and Sasuke has. Tsunade broke the silence." Naruto, what happened to your voice?" Naruto gave a puzzled look." What happened? What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade turned pale." Did he just call me Tsunade-sama?" She looked shocked." Yes, he did." Came Ino's 'helpful' advice.

"Why do you keep calling me yondaime?" The Yondaime-look-alike said." We can't help it! You look like him!" Yep…." Hey usuratonkachi, what is this…oops." He broke the mask." Aww, man! How am I supposed to walk without my mask?!" They fell silent at that remark.

The next day…

Naruto's POV

*sigh* Why did they stare at me? Do I have anything on my face? Not to mention that Yondaime ordeal…Life really is complicated… Kiba is coming! "Hi, Kiba…" I talked nonchalantly." Yondaime?" I sighed this'll be a long day…

…**.I found…my…package!**

**Sasuke: Hey, author-baa-chan…**

**I'm not that old…what, dobe?**

**Sasuke: What's with this..Yondaime ordeal?**

**When Naru-chan….**

**Naruto: Hey!**

**Is old...he looks like the yondaime.**

**Sasuke: Oh, I see. Reviews please…**


	2. Chapter 2

_How Much We Had Changed_

**Hi everyone, let's skip to it shall we? I'm not in the mood to talk now…**

**Disclaimer:*groan* Should I keep repeating this? I don't OWN Naruto.**

Naruto's POV

Doggie-boy tapped himself on the chin many times. "So, you aren't the Yondaime and you are Naruto?". I mentally groaned, but I kept cool and nodded. "Yes, I am." I said monotonously. "But that's impossible! You already have a fan club." Kiba said. I looked at him with my jaws open "But how come! I just came here without my mask for one day! How could this happen!". As if on cue, Sakura came inside. "Naruto! Trouble! Everyone is mistaking you for the Yondaime! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Oh…Shit.

After hours of explaining…. The whole village girls technically swooned. Damn it, can I ever become normal?

Sakura's POV

Damn, when did Naruto become so….handsome? I know I love Sasuke, but I never expected to love Naruto… I think I saw some resemblance to the Yondaime… Wait. I gotta ask him NOW. "Naruto, why do you look like the Yondaime?" the next thing is the most surprising. "I'm his and Kushina's son, why, Sakura…chan…" He drooped. "It's okay, I'll tell this to the village." He glared at me coldly "If you breath a word…" Suddenly the killer intent. Let 's say I don't want to talk about it. "Secret's safe with me.

Unknown to them….another person spies nearby.

"This will be nice…"

….CLIFFHANGER! I'll let you guys guess who it is. So, is it good? Tell me!

Unknown person: R&R…

~Inoue


	3. Chapter 3

_How Much We Had Changed_

**Hi everyone… I have gotten a few reviews, so I think I'll be up and going in a few minutes.**

**Please don't flame me; as I was new. **

**Naruto: While the author is moping about this , She doesn't own Naruto.**

** XoX**

Normal POV

Today is a normal day for most ninjas, however…someone saw Naruto last chapter and…that person is none other than the gossip queen Ino. Talk about bad luck, Naruto was practically seething now. "Yamanaka Ino, you breath a word about this, therefore I should punish your insolence.". Ino just shrugged and said a taboo word to naruto. "Whatever, dead-last.". And she was greeted by a 'simple' rasengan and blacked out.

When she woke up, the doctors told her that it was a miracle she survives it and she shuddered at the memory. One thing to learn; never, ever call him a dead-last unlesss you want to commit suicide. "Hey, Pig." Came Sakura's monotonous voice. "What do you want, forehead?" She answered nonchalantly. "My, my, Naruto's kind of…cute, don't you think?" Her question cut Ino off guard. "Cute?!" She almost choked. " I thought you only love Sasuke! I claim him mine!". Hinata who was watching this got angry all of a sudden.

Hinata's POV

This was unfair! I loved him first! How come Sakura the Sasuke idolizer loves him! For Kami's sake! Really! I hit her with gentle fist. "I LOVED HIM FIRST YOU BAKAS!"

Naruto's POV

I was walking down the street when villagers murmured.

"_I can't believe he became this handsome!"_

"_Kid, you have to try to seduce him because he is totally handsome!"_

"_He is…HOT!"_

I looked at their direction and said coldly,"I am not interested in any of you, for you have called me many names, such as demon, and I will be a real demon if you want me to.".

He saw Ino, Sakura, and Hinata's predicament, and clutched his head in pain.

This is going to be a very long day indeed.


End file.
